1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mobile information terminal apparatus and a display control method for such mobile information terminal apparatus, and particularly relates to a display control apparatus and/or method for a folding type mobile phone having plural display sections.
2. Related Art
Recently, a large-sized display section (this is called as a main-display section, herein after) for displaying a menu display image or a picture display image has been provided to a mobile phone, and further a small-sized display section (this is called as a sub-display section herein after) for displaying sub or secondary information display image has also been provided, in addition. In such mobile phone that has the above mentioned configuration, it is possible to improve an usability of thus configured mobile phone by selectively displaying the information display image onto the main-display section and the sub-display section depending on how to use them.
Among those mobile phones having such sub-display section, there is a folding type (called as a clamshell-type, sometimes) mobile phone 1 as depicted in FIG. 1, wherein the mobile phone 1 has a main-display section 4 provided on a top surface of an upper housing 3 which carries an antenna 2 thereon, and a sub-display section 8 provided on a lower housing 6 and at a hinge section 7 which enables the upper housing 3 and the lower housing 6 to open/close so as to cover respective top surface to each other.
In the mobile phone 1 thus configured as above, the sub-display section 8 is so configured as to be exposed to outside even in a closed condition of the housings 3, 6 as depicted in FIG. 6B, and accordingly, when the housings 3, 6 are opened as shown FIG. 6A in order to have a call, both the main-display section 4 and the sub-display section 8 are simultaneously exposed to a user, and further, when the housings 3, 6 are closed in order to be carried, the main-display section 4 is covered but, the sub-display section 8 is always exposed to the user, and accordingly, it is able to have the user recognize the information regardless of opening/closing of the housings 3, 6.
In this case, in the mobile phone 1 of this configuration, the antenna 2 is projected from the upper side housing 3, so that when the housings 3, 6 are closed, it is very common for a user to hold the mobile phone 1 as the antenna 2 is positioned upper side as shown in FIG. 6C when the housings 3, 6 are closed. In this holding condition, the lower side housing 6 is made upside-down when the housings 3, 6 are opened. Accordingly, the sub-display section 8 located on the lower side housing 6 is also made upside down, and there is a problem that the visibility of the sub-display section 8 becomes worse in the holding condition because of the reverse (upside down) display to the user.